The Light In My Life
by DBfan1
Summary: Vegeta have been traumatized when he was still a young boy. He loves death! Death is his addiction until the day somebody comes in his live and change it…Forever. Angst in the beggining of this fic and then Romance *Kills, rape, violence, confort and love*
1. Prologue

Hey hey hey!

How are you all?

I know. A long time passed since I uploaded somethig but my life didn't take the easy way. My om had an heartattack and almost died, she can't walk anymore and she is going to live with my father to Germany because my father works there. I will stay here with my sister and take care of her even thought we are both young. I've been depressed and I've been writting this fic for a long time now so, yeah, I thought about publishing it.

Plese be aware that this fic is violent. Not in this part but it will be.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or any of their characters. I only own my ideas.

Enjoy the read ^^

* * *

Prologue  
Once upon a time there was a cold hearted prince. He was the worst person you could ever face in the whole universe.

His childhood was destroyed by his own father, the King, who forced him to watch death when he had only 5 years old. People, innocent people being tortured and killed slow and painfully. Screams… blood… DEATH! He was tormented by nightmares since that day. 13 years passed form that day. He slowly turned into a cold person with no heart and who didn't care about anyone.

His only objective was to train, be the stronger of all the saiyans, be the Legend! His only joy was to kill and see other people suffering. Every time the King brought a new server to his son it only lasted a few days, and, in the worst cases only a few hours.

Everybody feared him. Everybody bow to him and when he looked to their eyes he saw fear on them. That was the most pleasant thing to see on their eyes. The way they hide themselves to not be killed. The Prince only wanted to kill them all. Made them suffer, scream for mercy and cry for their useless life.

Until the day somebody comes in his live and change it…Forever.

* * *

Don't forget to reveiw for me to know what you think about it ^^

Byee


	2. Chapter 1

So. I'm back with a new chapter of this fic.

WARNING: this chapter contains violence in the first part!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball nor any of the characters! I only own my ideas!

Enjoy the read ^^

* * *

Chapter 1 -

I found myself walking around my bedroom. I was completely bored. How much time am i closed in here? I don't even know... the only thing i know is that i want to get out of here... RIGHT NOW! I kicked the door with all my strength... but it was useless i couldn't break it. It was making me insane. My father let me here, saying me he would come to take me some time later but he's taking too long!

Sometime after i hear someone asking me to come in.

-Who are you?

-My son i have a surprise for you! Can i come in already?

-Yes you can

My father opened the door and came in. After him a young female walked with her head down. Didn't she know where or with who she was? She deserves to DIE!

-My son! I found the perfect servant for you! she is very beautiful and caring and she is very talented.

-Humph... we will see that...

-Please, my son , promise me you will give her a chance.

- I don't promise nothing, but if you want it that bad, i will give it a try...

-Thanks my son. I will left you two alone for now. wish you a good day. - he bowed and left us there.

-I hope i will be able to serve you, your majesty.- she bowed to me and made my usual "humph" sound. How does she dare to talk me like that.

I looked at the clock... it started to be late so i decided i better do to bed, at least she would survive a night. I turned myself and went to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and took all of my clothes and went to the shower. I let the cold water run down my body. What does that woman think she is? Come in my bedroom with her head turned down and suddenly she talks to me normally. How shameless, she must another fucking whore. She deserves to die sooner or later... she will, by my OWN hand. I dried myself and dressed something and went to the bedroom again.

- Why isn't my bed ready yet?

-Oh I'm sorry sir, I will prepare it right away!

- I hope you will be fast!

She ran and prepared the bed and then I got laid and she covered me.

-Good night, Vegeta no-ouji.

I turned myself and closed my eyes... Why does my father makes my life like these? I was too tired to think about it so I just fall asleep very soon.

I woke up in the middle of the night. I was covered in sweat. I had that dream again... when I was 5 years old and my father took e t that place. The place that changed who I was forever. I looked around and then notice something laid beside me. I looked to that place and I saw her. THAT BITCH. HOW DARE SHE TO SLEEP IN THE SAME BED AS I!

- YOU. SON. OF. A. BITCH!

She woke up very fast and then looked at me with those big dark eyes. Her reaction to me changed very soon from confused to horror. Oh... how that pleased me... see the fear in my victim eyes. It was so good.

-I'm ... I'm sorry master... I didn't know... I...I... Just... please don't kill me !

-YOU WILL DIE! RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW!

-NO! I BEG YOU! PLEASE!- her screams didn't help at all to stop me. They made me even more insane. I grabbed her neck and lifted her and walked to the wall. She was crying like hell. It pleased me so much. Watch them begging for mercy...I smiled... an insane smile to people's view. I scratch her belly ripping her clothes and leaving scars all over her belly. The I scratch her face and she screamed even louder than later. But I wasn't done yet... oh! The fun had only started. I grabbed her arm and break it and then throw a ki ball right in her face burning her wounds and making them even deeper and worse. I watch as life drained from her body. I throw her to the ground and put my foot over her leg and she yelled begging me to stop and let her go. But it was too late. When I start I'm not able to stop until I finish with the victim. I hurt her in all kind of ways. And for my final hit I create a ki blade in my hand and cut her head off after hear her last beg «Please stop» those words were so full f pain and they were a whisper but I don't give a shit about it! She deserved it from the very beginning.

Felling all that blood, feel the scent of it and touch it was so pleasant. Anyone could ever feel like how felt when killed. The screams, the tears, the blood, the flesh and the pain. I left her in the ground and stare at my work for a moment. A piece of art.

I turned around and walked out of my room. I passed for all the corridors of the castle and arrived to my father bedroom. I walked through the bedroom and wake him up by shacking him. He looked at me and then he looked serious at me.

-You killed her didn't you?

-That whore just sneak into MY bed and SLEPT BY MY SIDE! HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU WANT ME TO REACT!

-Calm down!

He got u grabbed my shoulders and looked in my eyes.

- Why do you love to kill people that much?

- IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!

I turned around and ran to the training room. I started to kick and punch the air...and then the walls. WHY AM I LIKE THESE? Am I a monster? IT'S ALL MY FATHER'S FAULT! IT WASN'T ME WHO DECIDE TO WATCH THAT SCENE WHEN I WAS 5.

Who am I? A Saiyan? A Monster? A Legend? A beast? I don't know what to think... it's confuse... I like myself the way I am. I don't need to change... if other people don't like me these way it's THEIR OWN PROBLEM!

~Meanwhile~

Bejita walked into his son bedroom and felt the scent of blood and death. He couldn't he had such a son like Vegeta. Why wasn't he like his younger brother, Tarble. He was such a cute boy, a innocent smile and a caring personality. He needed to find the right servant to his older son or he would be always kill them and make them suffer even that they don't deserve it. He had to do something and found the one who would change his son character. It wasn't just a wish... it was a need.

He walked outside Vegeta's bedroom and went to the medical place.

-Good night, King Bejita!

-it's not that good Margo... my son killed his new servant already.

-I see... that's not good... maybe you should talk to a third class that is able to give his son to serve the prince... 3rd classes are always more obedient, caring and calm.

-Maybe you are right, but now i need you to take care of the body of her... she's on my son's bedroom.

-As you wish, your majesty! - he bowed and walked in a white door.

Bejita decided to see the 3rd class list, he may be able to found someone.

He walked outside the castle and went to the army quarters. In the door were all the saiyans in there, he took the 3rd classes list and went back to the castle, closing himself on his bedroom. He had a lot to search to be able to find the ONE who would change everything.

He found a lot of names and searched at how much sons they had. He had 2 candidates.

- Vitex - 2 sons ( 18 and 10 years old)

- Bardock - 3 sons ( 22, 17 and 17 years old) «Twins? Hmmm...» he thought.

He still needed to decide and talk to them. But which one to chose?

~Training room~

Vegeta was still fighting with a imaginary enemy. He punched and kicked with all his might trying to make those thoughts of his mind. He punched to the right, kicked to the left and soon he started to feel tired because of his rage. He stopped and went to the floor sitting on it with his backs leaning against the wall. He hold his head between his hands. «What am I doing?» he couldn't say why he loved it so much... DEATH... it was the only thing he could think about. A pleasure that no one could understand and a feeling that anyone could ever know. Just what he saw, hear and feel. He was the only one who could get it. He liked to torture, hurt and destroy every single piece of his victim. That was the only thing he thought, but to be able to do it he needed to be stronger, to be the LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN. A cold heart legend that had no mercy for anyone. Kill was the only way he could be happy. Vegeta feels happy while killing other saiyans: soldiers, elites, 3rd class scum and everything that was under him, that don't deserve to live.

He didn't feel guilty for what he had done... it was good, but why do other people hate what he does? Is it wrong? Is it bad? «Why am I so hesitating? It's what my father told me to do. People must die if they are useless. They were all useless! I did NOTHING WRONG! I DID AS THEY TOLD ME! IF IT'S NOT RIGHT THEY MUST PAY THE CONSEQUENCES!»

Was he insane? People were afraid of him. They never faced him in the eyes and tried to do everything right... «She deserve it, what does she think she is to sleep by my side? IN THE FIRST NIGHT! SHE WAS JUST CRAZY... A WHORE!» he knew he had done the right thing. He knew he had! He was always right. Anyone could stop him. He was invincible. No one, but NO NE could get in his way so easily. He hate everyone, everything!

I need to chose the right servant for my son... Vitex... Bardock...

Vitex... 38 years old... 2 sons... 18 and 10... one is too young so the only choice is the older one...

Bardock... 40 years old... 3 sons... the older 22 and twins with 17 years... only one year younger than my son who has 18...

I must talk to them... Maybe they will be able to give me one of their sons... Maybe... What have I done? I know it's all my fault that my son his like these but i never meant him to be like these... he should just learn that useless people should be killed if they don't prove that they are useful.

I went outside the castle and walked again to the army quarters. The day was starting so they may be all up at this time.

- Good morning sir- a guard bowed to me and I keep walking. Soon a guard was in front of me.

-Good morning sir! How can I help you?

-Good morning. I wanted to know were two of your soldiers live. Vitex and Bardock.

-Sure, just a minute please. Here they are. Vitex lives 0.5 leagues from the castle house number 148 and Bardock lives near here... hmm... house 194. Is there something I can do for your majesty?

-Yes, prepare me a vehicle to make my way o Vitex house.

-Yes sir, just a moment please.- he picked up the phone and said my orders to the person on the other side of the line.- Could you follow me please? I'm going to lead you to the vehicle.

I followed him and didn't take too long to arrived to that 3rd class house. The guard who was with me knocked at the door and from there came a soldier with a messy hair.

-How can I help you? - he said

-The king is here. He has something to ask you!

-Oh, sorry, please come in.- he free the way and I went inside the house. In the sofa of the division there was a little boy. It must be his younger son... I sat in one of the sofas and my guard stand right beside be but he hadn't sat, he stand still there. Vitex sat on the other sofa of the room.

-How can I help you, your majesty?

-I wanted to talk with you about your son. I search for him, he has got 18 doesn't he?

-Yes... he has.. why are you asking for him... I know I shall not question your orders, but we are talking about my son.

-What is his name?

- Ragen

-I see... I came here to take him if you allow, I need someone to be my older son servant and I think a third class is the best choice after so much failed tries.

-Prince Vegeta's... servant?- I could say he was in shock

-Yes, that was what I said!

-I...I don't know... With all of my respect... but I'm afraid he must be killed...

-That's the risk of being my son's servant. Do you allow?

- With all my respect but no.

- As you wish, excuse me for interrupt you life.

- No problem sir... At your service anytime- he bowed to me and then I went outside.

My last hope was all in Bardock. We drove to that house. It took a bit longer but I prayed to Kami that he would allow me to take to the castle one of his sons. We arrived the house and my guard knocked the door again and a beautiful woman came to the door.

-Good morning, can I help you?

-Good morning lady, he are here to talk to Bardock, is he here?

-Yes, he is, do you want to come and talk in the living room?- she let us come inside the house and when she saw me she said.- Oh. I'm sorry your majesty, it's an honor to have you here.- and then she bowed to me. He sat on the sofas of the living room and she called Bardock. Some minutes later he went in our direction.

-Good morning, your majesty- and again he bowed.

-Good morning.

-How can I help you sir?

-I came here to ask something really important.

-I'm hearing sir.

-I need a servant to my older son, Prince Vegeta, and I knew that you have 3 sons. One with 22 and the other two with 17, is it right?

-Yes it is...

-So, you allow me to take one of your sons with me.

-Yes!

-You are conscientious of the danger and that e can be killed.

-I am! I think I have the perfect one to him, sir... my younger son, Kakarott, he is one of the twins. He is very calm, relaxed and obedient so he may be a great choice. - Isn't he afraid of giving me one of his sons? He can lost him and all, but I think that Kakarott it's the right one.- and also he is really, really weak. He had born with only the power of 1. - hmmm... he may be the right choice.

-I think it would be a great choice. Do you really allow me to take him?

-Absolutely sir, if you do it you would be helping me!

-Helping you?

-He is the shame of our family. He is too weak, too good hearted and too calm to be a reason to be proud, so your majesty would just make me free of him.- WTF? Doesn't he love his own son? That's just so horrible, my younger son is like that too and I don't hate him... that's just too bad... but I had no choice. I need to take him, the faster I can.

-I think I have no choice… very well, I'll take him, when can I take him.

-Today!

-Today?!

-Yup just a moment

He went away and climb the stairs and I waited for him.

Some minutes later he came down with three boys, and one bag in the hand of one of them.

-This is my older son, his name Raditz.- he said pointing at longer hair boy.- Then, this one is Turles, one of the twins- the dark skin one- and then this is Kakarott, my younger son, the second of the twins- Kakarott… he was so pale, is hair was spiky and pointing everywhere, his eyes were dark black and his lips were pinkish, just the perfection in person. He had a great body and it was completely obvious that he was weak because he had almost no muscles… poor boy, even that he is a 3rd class I'm sorry for him. Sorry because his parents didn't love him.- Kakarott, say hi to your owner.- how horrible from him to say that to his own son.

-…H…Hey…- he looked down and I could see he was sad.

-Time to say good bye Kakarott- how could a father do this to his own son? But I could not do nothing, I think it would be better him to leave so that he would not hear anything form that man again…

He looked down and his brothers came closer to him and they embraced him.

-Stay strong brother! Everything will be okay. - the older one said.

-Do as he say, you need to keep looking up and forward for what tomorrow brings to you- His twin said to him kissing his forehead. At least he had his brothers who still loved and care for him. I found myself smiling but I erase that smile because he was ready to go. We went outside and they waved to each other saying goodbye and we come in into the car. He sat in the back seat with a guard in each side of him and one of them put the boy's bag on his lap and then we drove to the castle. Sometimes I looked at him by the mirror in the side of the car and I could see how sad he was. I mean… living in a house where you are hated by your own parents and your only support are your brothers ad now you were given to the my son in complete happiness form the part of his parents. I could see how happy his father was when I said him what I needed. I believe it was hard for him to be in such a situation.

Just more 10 minutes and he would live a new life, that I hope it will be better if my son didn't torture him, but I don't know what is going to happen, I just can pray, I really wanted that boy to be safe in some place, but I needed to take him to my son, I had no chance… but, 10 minutes pass very fast and soon we arrived to the castle, I could see how he was impressed with it.

-Is it big?

-Very… Very big… I had never seen nothing like this…- It was the first time I heard him talking and his voice was so harmonious. I could hear it the entire day. It was calm and honest… and so pure… I think he is a good choice to my son. It need to be…I had put my trust in him and prayed to Kami that he was the one.

We walked inside the castle and he followed me. We walked in the whole castle s that he would have an idea of how it was in the inside and I noticed that my son wasn't anywhere. He must be on his room or in the training room. I asked to one of my servants if they had seen him and they said he was in the training room. Just as I thought. We went to there and I knocked the door.

-What do you want now?

-My son, please let me in, I have something for you…

-Another whore you mean?

-It's not, I swear to you, I think you will really like the new servant I took for you.

-For what? For me to kill it? -I saw how Kakarott jumped when he said that. He sure was starting to be in panic. It was only morning and is life has changed so much.

-I promise you. It's not a whore and I really think it could help.

-I don't need any help!

-Stop acting like a child and let me in!

-I'M NOT ACTING LIKE A CHILD!

-YES YOU ARE! WHY DON'T YOU GIVE IT A TRY, THE LAST ONE! If it doesn't work you can do whatever you want to him!- I could feel Kakarott's weak KI trembling and I saw fear in his eyes.

-If you say that you will not say nothing if I kill it. You can't do anything about it - I heard footsteps getting closer and the door was opening the next second and I came in and Kakarott followed me. He was still trembling but I could not get back with my decision. Vegeta step to me and stay face to face with me. And I broke the silence between us.

-He's name is Kakarott, he has only 17 years old and he is a 3rd class so he is very weak and fragile that's why I'm going to ask you to be careful with him.

-A 3rd class… I see… it's going to be fun.- he walked in direction of Kakarott and looked at him with impressed eyes.- He is more than what I expected. By the way… did his parents allow you to take him?

-Yes, they did with all the pleasure but I won't tell you why.

-Hummm… I see. Very well, I'll give it a chance and just so you know this is the last chance I will give to any servant you take to me. You listened well… Kakarott… If you don't do as I say you can say goodbye to your miserable life, okay?

-Y...Yes sir…- he was afraid, really afraid for his life. I wouldn't like to be on his place.- I hope… I would be able to serve you sir…- he was still looking down, facing the ground with those big eyes full of fear. It would be a very hard time for him. I can say that it would.

My son gave him signal for him to follow is steps and they disappeared in the corridors.

-Good luck Kakarott- I whispered. He will need it.

* * *

Leave me your opinion by sending me and review the fic please!


	3. Chapter 2

So here is another chapter!

WARNING: this chapter contains violence and rape! You have been warned!

I know this fic is very dark but the depression doesn't let me do anything better. Sorry :'(

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball nor the characters! I only own my (horrible) ideas!

* * *

Chapter 2

I knew who he was, I heard all the stories people used to tell about him. About how cold hearted and cruel he was. I think that nothing can disturb me anymore... My whole life, I've been rejected be everyone, even my parents. My only supports were my brothers. They used to help me at everything, even when my father used to take is rage away by beating me or making make the worst things I could ever imagine. I still ask myself how he didn't sell me on purpose to turn me into a pleasure slave like other people used to do when they had weak sons. But... this man scares me so much... The way he looked at me when we first met, and his words «Another whore you mean?» , « For what? For me to kill it? ». Those words echoed in my mind. We walked along the corridors and he suddenly stopped turning to the door and then looking at me.

- If you want to live, hear what I'm about to say when we get in and so as I say. Understood!

-H-hai. - I didn't know what to say, I could only agreed.

-Very well. Follow me!- His voice was cold and rigid. He opened the door and I got inside the division after him. I could smell blood, someone had been killed some time ago, maybe this night. My eyes went wide when saw a big bloodstain in the carpet. He felt my KI trembling and looked at me but soon he turned again and sat in the bed. This might be is bedroom.

-Sit!- I looked at him and saw him pointing at the ground. Understanding he was ordering me to sit in the ground I did as he said and then looked at him.- That's it. Now let's put up on some rules, okay?

-Hai...

-1! You must never think about sleep in the same bed as I! - I nodded.- 2! You shall never get in the bathroom without permission in case I'm there and you only wash yourself if I let you. - I nodded once again.- 3! Whenever I call you I give you 10 seconds to come. f you don't you will suffer the consequences -My eyes widened and I nodded noticing he was looking at me in a mad way.- 4! Refer to me as "My prince", "Your majesty" or only by "Sir". Any questions?- he looked at me with an eyebrow lifted. I really wanted to know what had happened, he surely noticed how much my nose moved in disgust.

-J-just one, Your Majesty... But I don't know if it isn't too cheeky of me to ask, sir.

-Spit it out.- His voice was so emotionless, it makes me shiver.

-I was wondering... I just...-I looked around, trying to find the right words

-Say it already!- he shouted. I looked at him suddenly and backed form my place. I replaced myself and took a breath after speaking again:

-I was wondering why it smells so much like blood?

-Oh that, I think I can tell for you to know what will happen in case you make me mad or furious. My father took me a female "servant" and she dared to sleep in the same bed as I curling in my back. I woke up and saw her and after beating the living shit off of her I let her body there- he said while pointing at the ground. I gulped looking at him in horror. He laugh and then stood up walking in my direction. My eyes widened more and more until he touched the top of my hair and moving his fingers in it making it all messy and then got down to my eye level looking into my eyes with that demoniac look. I was trembling so much, he was scaring me of death. - But no worry, if you do ALWAYS do as I say, everything will be just fine.

He got up again and hit me with his knee making me fall to the ground. My head started to fell heavy and everything was turning dark and before everything went blank I heard him whispering «Good dreams... Kakarott». I don't remember anything after that. I woke up in the same place I was before I fainted. My head hurts, I hold it and try to get up slowly. Dizziness took over me and I feel again with a loud "thump". I moaned in pain and heard a "hmpf" from behind. I turned my face around and saw him there, staring at me with a smile on his lips. He sure liked to see other people suffer or in pain. He got closer and I shivered, afraid he would drive me unconscious again. I saw him smirk and I curled myself like a cat. He laugh once again and moved the locks of hair that were hiding my eyes and face. He grinned and looked at his fingers noticing that they were wet with my blood.

-Such a freak. I can't believe you're so weak. How could my father took you to be my servant. You're such a shame!

My eyes started to burn. I was done with violence and when everything seemed to went well, we get back to zero again... No! I would not cry. I couldn't, I need to show him that I can be strong. Too late, the psychological pain that was accumulated inside me for all these years won and I felt a warm teardrop run down my cheek.

-Crying already?

I dried the wet trail the tear created in my face

-No...- My voice was a whisper. I bet he almost couldn't hear it but he did and that only made him angrier. I curled myself even more with no use. He walked to me again and pulled my hair backwards, making my neck crack and a gasp of surprise coming out of my throat.

-It seems you already want to die. huh? So soon, I was expecting you to be different from those whores. It seems I was wrong. Was I?

Tears filled my eyes, I couldn't take it anymore. My body was trembling and I lifted my hands, hiding my face and trying to stop the tears. He grabbed my neck and it started to be difficult to breath. I tried desperately to get only a little bit of air. I couldn't. I grabbed is wrist with my hands and squirmed.

My body started to jerk and I felt how life started to drain from it. My soul starting to leave. This is it. Goodbye world... Suddenly I was thrown and my body landed in something soft. I opened my eyes and noticed I was still alive and in his bed. " You must never think about sleep in the same bed as I!" I can't be here. The faster I could I got off the bed and kneel in the ground trying desperately to get up.

He laughed at me and, slowly he stepped in my direction again and I tried to keep distance between us and "crawled" back until my backs met the cold wall. I had no escape now. At the left, there was his bed and in the right there was a table. I got under it, sat in the ground and grabbed my legs hiding my face in the middle of my knees crying quietly. I can't see him now... I have no clue of what he is doing and I don't care anymore. Suddenly a hand grabbed my ankle and I screamed. he dragged me all the way in the bedroom until the bathroom. He dropped my leg and pushed me to the wall of the shower turning on the water. Soon I was soaked and my clothes were attached to my body. I could feel is gaze all over me but soon he stopped and looked at me.

-Wash yourself!- After that he leaved, letting me alone in there.

There were tears filing my eyes once again and I supported all my weight in my arm that was leaned against the wall. Why can't I be happy. What does Kami have against me. "Why?" I whispered...I took off the my clothes and throw them to the bathroom ground. My legs failed and I hit the floor of the shower. My arms laying lifeless in between my legs and the water falling in my hair making it go down and laying in my backs and shoulders. The bags in front fell on m eyes, hiding them. Minutes passed and I got up. I passed my hands in my body feeling my skin.

I was pale, thin, weak and worthless. Do I deserve to live? I don't know what to think... I'm exhausted. My eyes feel heavy and my head hurts. At least the blood stopped coming out and the water at my feet was pinkish because of it... Again, my thoughts started to run wild. «Why?!» was my last thought after I suddenly heard the door open.

~Vegeta POV~

«He's taking too long. He is in the shower for 20 minutes now. He has no right to take so long!» My patience grows shorter and I started to feel frustrated. I got up and walked in circles. He has 5 minutes to come out! Counting from now... I kept walking in circles and counting the seconds. 298... 299... 300! Time is up! 300 seconds (5 minutes) have passed. I will go inside. Hopefully he is not doing anything to be ashamed of! I ran to the door and cracked it open. He was staring at the door. His eyes wide looking at me. I could see is body. Thin, pale and it was obvious he had never fight, he had no muscles at all. I tried not t look at the zones under his waist but it was impossible. I followed the trail of his tail until his feet and then back up watching his legs and ass.

My eyes widened. I never imagined him like that. Pathetic! I have no desire for him. He is a low class trash.

My body was deceived by my lust. I can't remember the last time I had sex with someone. Slowly I walked t him and he almost crushed himself in the corner of the shower, Trying to get away. I grabbed his wrist and turned him around. Lifting his arm over his head I created a KI restrain and held it in the wall. He screamed and moved trying to break free, but it wouldn't be so easy!

I approached his neck and liked it feeling him shivering under. I started brushing my teeth and bit him in the muscle that unifies the neck to the collarbone. That would say I was the only that could ever touch him. Anyone else could have him this way. If it did, then the wound would start bleeding. At the same time my eyes broke his sensitive and fragile skin he screamed.

-HELP! PLEASE NOO!

-SHUT THE FUCK UP!

He squirmed more and more and somehow he managed to hit his elbow in my belly.

-YOU BITCH!

-LET ME GO PLEASE!

-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, HUH?- I asked angrily. He didn't answer, only more tears came down his pale face.

He was desperate, trying to stop this to happen, squirming, crying and moving, but that hit he gave me made me go crazy. I ripped off my clothes and use a part of the cloth that worked as a gag to make him more quiet. I tied it hard in the back off his head and then crushed it into the wall making a wave of dizziness take over him. Then I cuffed his other hand over his head.

I moved my hand down his spine and grabbed his tail making him arch is back and more tears roll down his face. Roughly I massaged his tail driving him crazy with the pain that was being inflicted in the fragile appendix. His eyes were bright red from crying.

I dropped his tail and it fell almost lifeless in between his legs and a sight came from him, surely he was thankful because of it. With my foot, I made his legs even more open than they already were and moved my right hand to his but cheek while the left one made his face crush even more in the wall. I was wet because I haven't turn the water off but I didn't care. The lust was controlling me. Now, it was like I was killing someone, when I start, I can't stop until I'm finished. I lift my right hand and leaned my body to him crushing him and then, lifting part of the gag I put two of my fingers inside his mouth. I saw how he was surprised but I kept going, he learned his place and soon he started to lick and suck my fingers making them wet.

I took my fingers of his mouth and put on the gag over his mouth once again and made my way down his back until his entrance. He tensed under me. His body trembling and his breath and heartbeat was erratic. I inserted on digit in his thigh entrance making him shiver and whimper. On tear fell and traced a line on his cheekbone. I leaned to him and licked it and started to move my finger in and out making him moan in pain and then in pleasure. I put my other digit inside him and started to move again. It came a muffled scream at first but soon he was again moaning and surely asking for more. I thrust my fingers in various angles trying to find *the place*. It didn't take too long and soon, when I pressed my fingers deeper and with more energy his backs arched and his had bent backwards. His mouth stuffed with the gag but it was cracked open and his eyes wide looking at the top of the shower. I laughed and kept thrusting, always hitting the same place inside him and he squirmed and moaned higher.

I was done with the fore play, quickly I grabbed my manhood and pressed it on his entrance. I scared him, he tensed and his body started to tremble much more. Slowly I penetrated him making him cry and scream in pain. I waited some time and then I started my thrusts but now harder and deeper. I penetrated the deeper I could again and again. He was screaming and crying worst than he was moments ago. His eyes were dull and half opened with the pain, they were also red and his eyebrows were compacted showing his pain. I grabbed his tail and started to massage it. His body trembled and his entrance got tighter making me shiver with the pleasure that climbed my spine.

Reaching up to one of his wrists, I loosened the cuff and pushed his hand to his back. I grabbed his leg and lifted I and supporting it in my shoulder. I never dropped his hand and I started once again pound him. His hands forming fists and his head hitting the wall every time I thrust him. He is driving me crazy and I feel that I'm about to come. I let his hand fall to his back and turned him to me. I took the other cuff from his wrists and both arms were there almost lifeless beside him. I grabbed is legs and made him higher and then wrap is legs in my waist but never letting them go and I started my movements all over. I curled my tail in his manhood and stroked it roughly. His face was turned to the side, trying to escape my gaze. I leaned to him and sucked on his nipple making his back arch and a moan escape his throat.

I was almost reaching my limit and my legs failed and I was forced to kneel with him still being penetrated. He fell back hitting his back in the ground. His head turned to the left, his eyes closed tightly and his arms laid there beside him. He was exhausted. Not only because of this. He was done with everything, he doesn't care anymore. He is just there, pleasing me like he should from the beginning and not protesting. I kept moving in a right time and he soon reached the climax and with a louder moan his with cum fell to his belly leaving a white taint on it. I was near but for it to happen I needed something. I untied the gag that stopped him from talking and took it from there. The moans and whimpers were much more audible now and I leaned to him, brushing my lips in his earlobe.

-That's it… Sing for me…

He blushed a lot, his face all red and his eyes slightly open and I could see they were sill dull.

-Who am I…?

-P-Prince…. Vegeta…hngh!- I thrust

-What's my name?

-V-Vegetaaah...- An again I thrust him.

-That's it baby… say it…

I closed my eyes and got prepared to release. Almost there. He said my name one last time and that was it, I bent my head backwards growling and releasing my seed deep inside him. He gasped and arched is back with the sensation of being filled with cum. I dropped his legs and fell over him, his tiny body catching mine. I laid there trying to catch my breath. Soon it went back to normal and I lifted my body to stare at Kakarott sleeping under me. He was breathless and was crying in his sleep. I got up and covered my body with one and then took one and wrapped him in it and then carried him to the bedroom laying his body in the bed «I forgot one thing!» and rushed out of the bedroom to my father's chambers.

I knocked at the door and my father answered me seconds later

-You killed him, didn't you?- His voice seemed disappointed.

I opened the door and stopped in front of his bed.

-No, he's alive. I want a bed for him. Or do you expect him to sleep with me?

-Huh? Ah no… I will take care of it. Go to your chambers and wait. There will be a bed for him in some time.

I went back to my chambers and he was in the same position. I moved him slowly for him to no wake up and noticed that there were blood spots on the towel. I unwrapped and aw that he was bleeding. It seems that I fucked him too hard for him to take it. I put the towel again around his waist and laid myself in the bed. Minutes later I heard the door knock and I put the blankets of my bed over both of our bodies. I give order for whoever was at the other side come in. Three guys came and they took a bed with them.

-Sir, were do you wish it to be placed?

-Somewhere around there…- I said pointing to one of the corners of my bedroom… the one that was closer to my bed. I don't know why I chose that one but… Who cares?!

They were very fast and soon they said their goodbyes and went out o my room.

I took Kakarott in my arms and laid him in his new bed and covered him with the blankets. Leaving him behind I got dressed and went to my training room. I'm thinking if I should, someday, take him here and show him what is a REAL fight and real FEAR!

I started my Kata and then started to fight an imaginary opponent.

What am I going to do with him?

I don't even know…

* * *

You might hate me forever after you read this! I know, sorry :'(

Reveiw please?


End file.
